The Theater Play Through Part 6 (Final Part)
by Labridae
Summary: The last part in 'the theater play through.' This is it, this is the conclusion of the story. Now the game has crashed for good, it's time to figure out what to do with the game. "What are we going to do about the game?" May froze. "I don't know," she said. "What do they usually do with haunted games in creepypastas?" (If you read the previous entries, thanks for reading this far!)


May's POV:

I cautiously took off my earmuffs and looked over at Annie, who looked like she had seen a ghost. We just stood there, silently for a few minutes, not sure what to do next. Maybe some terrible sound was going to blast over the computer speakers, maybe the swirly head man would appear on my monitor display dancing the can-can! Who knows what could happen now? "We did it," I said to Annie. I said this matter-of-factly; there was no excitement in my voice.

"It sure looks like we did it," Annie responded, taking off the earmuffs and placing the rolling pin on the computer desk. She bent down and pressed the button on the tower to eject the disk. The CD ROM shot out of the disk drive and hit the floor facedown. She bent down and picked it up, examining the sharpie letters on the front. I picked up the case off of the desk and handed it to Annie, who quickly placed the disk in the case and slammed it shut. We both sighed with relief, and I slid down the wall and onto the floor. Annie placed the case on the desk and sat down next to me. "I guess I got a lot of information for my new article," she said. I laughed and shook my head.

"You sure, did Annie. You really did." I stood up and walked to the doorway. "Do you want to see if there's anything good on TV? I'll even watch ANTM with you." Annie stood up and walked to the door as well.

"Why not?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders. Laughing, she skipped down the hallway humming the theme song to the show. I shook my head, closed the office door behind me and walked down the hallway to join her in the living room.

_Later…_

A few hours passed, and we were on the last episode of season 3. It was down to two contestants, Yaya and Eva. I honestly didn't know who was going to win; it could be anyone's game now. "Who do you think is going to win, Annie?" I asked, turning to her. To my surprise she wasn't even paying attention to the TV, she was busy typing away on her laptop! I was taken aback and a little bit annoyed. She was the one who wanted to watch this TV show, not me! "Annie, come on," I said. "You're not even watching!"

Annie turned around and removed an ear bud. "Did you say something?" She asked, all too innocently. "I'm working on my article!" I sighed and turned away to watch the TV to see who won, and _I was faced with the end credits? _I had missed the end of the show!

"Annie, what the heck? I missed who won!" I grumbled. Annie didn't even look up from her laptop.

_AnnieChiri is online._

_Hey everyone. I am so sorry for leaving everyone in the dark after that first update… Well, as you can guess from my post right now I am alive and well! May and I were able to beat and crash the game for good. All right, so I learned something from this ordeal, and I have a message for all of you guys who are reading. If you find an unlabeled game at a tag sale (or anywhere for that matter), DO NOT BUY IT. Do not assume that the game is safe, or whether it works properly! Make sure you do your research first before you pick up a game everyone! To those of you who are wondering, there'll be more up later on exactly what happened so make sure to come back soon! Also, thank you guys for all of those kind words of support earlier, you guys are the absolute best! You quite possibly saved us back there, so I cannot thank you enough! Make sure to please send some love to May as well; she really needs it after what just happened…_

_Talk to you guys soon,_

_ Annie _´･ᴗ･`

Annie's POV:

I shut my laptop, took out my ear buds, and leaned back in the sofa. Suddenly, something struck me. "May!" I sat bolt upright and waved my hands in the air to get her attention. May turned around quickly while turning her phone off and putting it on the couch next to her. "What are we going to do about the game?" May froze.

"I don't know," she said. "What do they usually do with haunted games in creepypastas?" I racked my brains, and tried to remember the last haunted game creepypasta I read.

"I think in the last one I read they put it in storage or gave it away, I can't really remember." I said. "You don't have storage lockers in your apartment, do you?" May paused to think.

"I think we do actually," She said. "I think there are individual storage units in the basement. Maybe we could put it down there." I nodded. That sounded like a good plan, because I honestly doubted that the game could find its way back up here on its own.

"We should do that then," I said. "I would definitely feel better if the game is gone." May went over to the entryway and grabbed her key ring out of her jacket pocket. She fiddled with it for a few seconds until she found a really worn looking key with a tag attached to the end of it. She put on her jacket and opened the door.

"Ready to go?" She asked. "We can finally get rid of this thing for good."

"Hold on," I reminded her. "What about the game?" May turned back from the doorway, her face suddenly fearful.

"That's right…" She said slowly. "Do you want me to go get it with you?" I nodded quickly, and pointed to the rolling pin on the kitchen counter.

"Arm yourself," I said. "Who knows what could happen once we get in there?" May went and retrieved her skillet from the stovetop once more, and I grabbed the rolling pin from the counter. We quickly walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the office door. I held up three fingers for May to see. She nodded and braced herself. I put down another finger, and may turned the doorknob. I put the last finger down and we were in the office. As soon as we burst through the door, the first thing we noticed was that the lobby was not on the screen; everything was just the way we left it before. May sighed in relief and went over to the desk to pick up the game. She then walked out of the room and down the hallway. I closed the door behind her, and I followed her out of the apartment and into the stairwell.

May's POV:

I have only been down to the storage unit once or twice in my time living here in the apartment, so I only vaguely remembered where they were. Annie and I descended the two flights of stairs quickly, heading for the lobby below. I directed Annie to the back of the lobby, and ushered her through a door. We descended two more flights of stairs, until we came to a long hallway, almost completely bare, except for plastic signs with the apartments labeled on them. "2B, 2B…" I murmured, scanning the signs for the matching label. Annie spotted it down the hallway, and I practically ran to the door and whipped out the key from my pocket. Hands shaking, I unlocked the door and burst inside. Annie followed closely behind and flicked on the light. With a pop, the fluorescent bulb hanging from the ceiling turned on, flickering slightly. The room was full of boxes and cartons of the previous owner's things that I brought down here on the first day that I moved in. Annie scanned the room.

"Look at all of the stuff in here!" She said, opening cardboard boxes and looking inside. "So can you just put the game anywhere?" She asked, holding up a photo album and examining it.

"I guess so," I said, walking over to her and examining the album too. "I'll just put it underneath all of this stuff in here!" I pointed to and walked over to a single cardboard box in the corner and opened it. To my surprise, the box was completely empty. I shrugged and dropped the game carelessly inside. The game made a loud cracking sound when it hit the bottom of the box and I turned around to see if the game had broken. I headed over to the box to check for damage, but…

"May?" I stopped walking, and turned to Annie, who was rummaging inside an old green suitcase. "Ready to end this thing for good?" I nodded, and momentarily forgot about the game. I headed out of the room pausing at the doorway, waiting for Annie who pulled something out of the suitcase. She followed behind me, carrying the photo album in her arms, flicking off the light and closing the door as she went. We walked down the hallway, congratulating each other for a job well done, making it through the game's paces. Everything seemed like it would be all right from now on. Now that I'm typing this, I really thought that I could put this event in the past, and continue to enjoy Annie's uneventful visit to America. Now that I look back at the end of this ordeal, I realized that it was so stupid that I didn't listen to Reddit user Muchcake, that I hadn't dropped the CD ROM from such a great height onto the hard concrete floor. I really wished I had checked to see what happened to the game, and maybe I would've noticed the angry look on the ticket taker's pixelated face. Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't have been too late to stop him.

_Madamelolcatz logged off. _


End file.
